


In Your Arms

by Schizojuc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizojuc/pseuds/Schizojuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes care of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Ever since they had found each other again, they had never been apart for more than a week at the most. The latest mission however had dragged on and led to them being apart for counting three weeks. The encrypted message sent by Nat informed him, it would be at least another few weeks more. As much as he hated it, he was ready to grin and bear it. He knew Steve would for the sake of duty no matter how much it hurt him top when they were not together. However when Nat sneaked in a photo of Steve staring morosely into space together with the name and room number of a hotel, he went straight to his room and started packing a bag.

A quick call and within 8 hours he was in the arms of his surprised lover.

"Missed you,” Bucky breathed into the soft, warm skin of Steve's neck and heard a similar whisper huffed into his hair.

Pulling away, Bucky gave him a look-over, noting that, yes, the lines of weariness were indeed etched in the corners of his mouth and his eyes.

Bucky knew his eyes telegraphed his worry and so he just kept his mouth shut and let his hands speak as he started pulling off the clothes from Steve’s body.

Steve just let him, looking on with anticipation, licking his chapped lips which had a knowing grin on them. Bucky just smirked in response and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Go. Take a bath," he said, pushing him into the ensuite and closed the door behind Steve and his protests. The moment he heard the protests die, he knew Steve had seen the filled, steaming bathtub. He then moved to the bed and picked up the room service menu from the side-table. Tonight, he was going to take care of his punk and make sure that when Steve had to leave him again, he went with some extra pounds and a lighter heart.

Room service arrived 15 minutes after he finished placing the order. He tipped the waiter and pulled in the trolley the rest of the way. He skimmed the loaded trays, then finally picked up the plate of penne pasta, a can of soda and a fork and headed into bathroom. As expected, he saw his lover in the bath, his head against the porcelain edge and his bent knee peeping out from the sea of bubbles.

“Feeling good?” he asked as he took a seat on the floor near his head.

Steve just smiled, his eyes still closed. His nose twitched when the aroma of the warm food reached him and only then did his eyes open.

Bucky loaded the fork with food and brought it to his mouth.  
"Eat."

He obediently opened for the mouthful and began to chew. He tried to make Bucky direct the next forkful to his own mouth but Bucky just shook his head. After that, Steve's eyes never left Bucky's between each mouthful of food and intermittent sips of the soda, until the plate was empty.

Bucky then placed the plate on the sink counter and got up to get a terry cloth robe for him.  
"Come on. You're turning into a prune."

Steve pulled out to tub cork and stood up in the tub, allowing his lover to towel him down and slip the robe onto his body. Bucky then fastened the robe ties, slipped his hand into Steve’s and pulled him out of the tub.

With his free hand, he grabbed threw away the empty can and picked up the plate, placing it on the service tray. He then picked up a smaller plate and a smaller fork from the tray and continued pulling Steve towards the bed. Taking his cue, Steve pulled down the covers and settled into the bed.

When he had settled against the headboard, Bucky moved to straddle his thighs without sitting on him. He passed the plate to Steve and bent over him to fluff the pillow and make sure they were comfortable for him to lie on. He then took back the plate and pushed him against the pillow.

"What kind is it?" Steve asked, eyeing the piece of cake.

"Oreos Cheesecake."

"You know I can’t really get fat, right?"

"Shut up and eat."

"If I shut up...,"

Bucky pushed a small piece of cake into his mouth before he said anything. Steve just grinned and chewed. Again, Bucky fell into the pattern of feeding Steve and watching him. He made him finish the big slice of cake by himself and refused even a small bite. 

By the time he was done, Bucky could see sleep pulling at the corner of his eyes. He got off him and put the plate on the side-table. He then pulled the covers up to his waist and got him to settle in deeper into the pillows. Bucky then brought the plate to the tray and pushed the trolley out of the room. Closing the room door with a do not disturb signed clearly displayed outside, he headed to his duffel bag and pulled out his pyjama pants. As he stripped, he could feel sleepy eyes on him. Dressed for bed, Bucky climbed onto the bed, helped Steve out of the robe and lay down beside him, pulling the cover over the both of them. Steve immediately wrapped himself around Bucky, his head tucked under his chin.

"Sleep," Bucky whispered, kissing him on his temple.

Steve smiled and hummed before he closed his eyes and snuggled his face into the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky brought his metal arm around his shoulders and the other around his lower back, and locked him in place. He took a deep whiff of the blond hair before he closed his eyes and drifted after his lover into slumber.


End file.
